100 Akitos
by QualityRachni
Summary: Inspired by a prompt list from Livejournal, I have set out to show as many of the different sides of Akito as possible. Love. Hate. Fear...all Akito...all here!
1. Ichi

**Hello all! Yuru-neko here with her first submission to in nearly four or five years!  
I had a user account here years ago but forgot all about it . !**

**Anyways, I decided to do a series of short scenes about Akito based off a prompt table I found on LJ, I wanted to show people another side to Aki and alot of the words are giving me ideas!**

**So, here we have 100 Akitos!**

**May contain some swearing at some points and plot spoilers for those that haven't read the whole manga.**

**All my work uses the manga characters, never the anime **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, Takaya-sensei does...but if i was allowed to, I'd own Kyo, Hana, Uo, Aaya, Momiji and Haru personally! -!**

Cemetery

Confused and dazed, you stayed after everyone else had left, hoping, _wishing_ that _chichi _would come back from the cold forgotten place, _haha _was cold, _haha _didn't love you the way that _chichi _had. No, she didn't love you at all.

You clench your small fists in anger; you were meant to be loved by all, needed by all, _chichi_ said everyone was waiting for you, but they were afraid of you, they hated you.

This was the only place you felt safe and loved, with _chichi, _with the only person who had ever loved you unconditionally, who had loved you because you were his little boy.

Now all that remained of dear _chichi _was the urn containing his ashes and the memorial shrine in the Cemetery.

Blood

What a thrill this was, Juunishi blood, dirty blood, _cursed_ blood caking your hands.

How _dare _he ask to be wed?!

How _dare _he bring the slack-jawed harlot with him!?

It served him right.

He huddled with the she-devil, the outsider in the corner from you, away from the loving arms of God.

_I never meant to harm you Ha'ri. _You think.

Or did you?

You laugh as they exit, leaving that foul stain upon your holy tatami. You examine the blood, poke it with your slender white fingers, it runs under the quick of your nail, it makes you feel sicker than you already did.

You love the blood, yet theirs, the cursed, makes you sick.

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**Chichi and Haha mean my father and my mother respectively just so you know. I thought it better to use those than Okahsan and Otohsan.**

**Please review, it lets me know if i should continue and if I'm writing properly!**

**Konbanwa!**


	2. Ni

**I got a review! Thank-you to ****xof course im weirdx ****for your review, your review encouraged me to write more!**

**I've decided to keep doing two at once cause I hate only posting a tiny little bit at a time, and I'm sure that people hate reading a tiny little bit at a time! (I know I do!)**

**After I've done the Aki series, I'm thinking of maybe doing another but with a different character…any and all suggestions are welcome; Kyo will help me sort them out!**

**Kyo: Like hell I will!**

**(He doesn't mean that!)  
Kyo: YES I DO! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YA TALKIN TO?**

**No one, will you please do the disclaimer unless you want hugged by Kagura...evil grin**

**Kyo: Dammit… Yuru-neko does not own Fruits Basket, GOT IT?!**

003. Library

Not many knew of the secret you held; that you loved to read.

During the long hours alone when your pets abandoned you, to your secret library would you turn, to the fantasy lands where you could really be yourself, not the person that _harlot_ had forced you to become.

It started with a simple baby's cloth book, but how you loved those soft pages, _chichi _would sit with you smiling gently as you chewed at it and rattled it around, and he bought you many books. Books about princesses; dragons, fairies. History books, books about the Zodiac. You loved them all as if they were your _kyohdai, _the _kyohdai_ that you could and would never have.

004. First

The first time you saw the _sakura_ blossoms was forever locked inside as the most beautiful thing you had ever seen.

Pink and white snow fell from the cerulean sky like magic, you watched from your window, tugging on _chichi's_ sleeve to go outside, he smiled and took your hand in his and lead you out.

You ran laughing and smiling into the small pile at the base of the tree, scooping them up in your hands and carrying them back to _chichi, _these magical blossoms seemed to last for eternity, but eventually they faded.

But the memory never will.

* * *

**Yatta! I'm in a writing mood, so expect chapter three soon! R&R my lovelies, I love feedback!**


	3. San

**I'm on a creative roll tonight! I'm having so much fun writing these...Never thought I could have fun writing about Aki-sama, but stranger things have happened.**

**Ritchansan will do the disclaimer today!**

**Ri: ****I****'****M SO SORRY THAT YURU-NEKO DOESN****'****T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRY THAT YOU MUST PUT UP WITH MY EXISTANCE!**

**pokes him in the side VV!**

**On with the story!**

005. Dawn

The light of dawn always showed things as they really were, you could relax in this half light, lying on the porch as the golden rays crept up the earth and lapped your toes.

It filled you with a strange warmth and sense of peace, something that was rare for you in all your inner turmoil.

It helped forget that you were living a half life, living a lie that _haha_ had forced upon you at birth.

In this moment, you were Sohma Akito, head of the family, core of the curse.

Nothing else mattered, and no one else mattered either.

006. Alley

You whispered all those horrible, terrible things in his ear until he cried and broke.

You told him he was nothing, a waste, a disgrace.

But that was far from the truth.

It wasn't you saying those words, dear _nezumi, _it was someone else, when your rage consumes you for being the carrier and vortex of the almighty curse, and it isn't you who is talking to them, treating them this way.

You watch yourself mentally torturing the Juunishi one by one, physically harming them too, its as if you are trapped in a blocked off alley way and cannot help but fight against them, them who make you feel so sick inside.

Yes, it's the Juunishi that make you do this to them, they are asking to be punished; they deserve to suffer as you do.

You'd like to think that you love them, but really, you cant.

* * *

**More? Less? Just enough? Hit the purple button and tell me!**


	4. Shi

**Konbanwa! Welcome to 100 Akitos shi! (That's number four if you don't speak Japanese!)**

**I would have put this up last night…but I hadn't written it and I was way too hyper to write any more!**

**Thank-you again to ****xof course im weirdx for her reviews!**

**Today I have the starlet of Furuba to host the disclaimer, our lil Tohru!**

**Tohru: I couldn't possibly do something as honourable as the disclaimer!! (face palm)**

**Tohru, please do it for me? (big eyes)**

**Tohru: Okay! Yuru-neko -you like cats too?!- does not own Fruits Basket!**

**Here it is!**

007. Water

How could that _baka neko _hate the water?

It was cold, it was clear; you could see right through it.

The water purified many things, but maybe the abomination couldn't stand the water because it couldn't cleanse it as it would cleanse you.

You loved watching the water beetles skate across the water, oblivious to the world outside of their liquid prison.

Liquid prison; yes…that would be a good idea.

008. Fire

The heat was unbearable, you recalled as you stood next to the furnace in the temple, no one could go against your will when you demanded to stay by _chichi_ until he truly was no more.

The priest handed you a black lacquered urn, it held all that was left of the person most dear to you.

He used to carry you in his arms, now the roles were reversed, you carried the box as if it were the holiest thing that could ever be upon this Earth, and it was.

It was the earthly dust of the most wonderful _chichi _in the world, he had been through the fires and was with you again.

* * *

**Again, thankyou for reading!  
This would have been up last night but i was way too tired to post- sumimasen! R&R please!**


	5. Go

**Lalala…I've been kinda looking forward to writing number nine…Don't know why, maybe its cause I'm in a strange kind of "It's 1am!" mood!**

**And doing my disclaimer today is… Ha'ri!**

**Ha'ri: O.o The strange young woman does not own Fruits Basket or any affiliated characters.**

**Enjoyeth!**

**And beware the slight spoiler if you haven't read the whole manga for 010!**

009. School

It was teeming with girls; girls flirting; girls giggling. It was an abominable place, a cess-pit of filthy creatures.

You couldn't understand why they all seemed to want to come here instead of obeying you and attending all boys' schools or all girls schools as the case were with three of your toys.

And here you were, talking to the worst of them all; that stupid, smiling, bumbling _idiot_ who had discovered the Sohma secret. The only reason you hadn't had Hatori erase her memory was that there probably wasn't much of a brain in there. You weren't as cruel as to destroy _all_ her motor-neuron abilities…well not now you weren't, but if she _deserved it_…then that would be a totally different story.

This _school_ wasn't as terrible; you thought to yourself in the car back to the main estate, the Honda girl wasn't a threat to you, merely another toy for you to amuse yourself with along the way.

010. Heart

This wasn't _fair!_ Your heart felt like it was going to explode; she was making amends for _you! _Yet there was nothing that you could do as she fell off the crumbling cliff. She seemed to fall in slow-motion; her eyes wide open and mouth parted in shock as she free-fell down towards the ground.

You screamed for help with all your lung power, praying silently that she would be okay. You wanted to be able to start again with her and become friends. You wanted to be able to change so many hurtful things that you had done and said to your family in your life.

Is this what they meant by the expression "My heart was in my throat"?

But more than anything, you wanted her to live just so you could reply to her with a genuine smile;

"My name is Sohma Akito; pleased to meet you too."

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this one...it just flowed outta my brain and through my fingertips in no time at all! Please press the Yuki-themed button and tell me what you thought/think so far!**

**xoxo**


	6. Roku

**Im switching to first person from now on… I think it will be easier to write…well, this one is easier so far!**

**I think Im channelling Aki! . **

**Also- my dear devoted reviewer; ****xof course im weirdx, I can't send you my scrawlings for beta testing as you've only put half of your email in the PM you sent me :( So i guessed that having you as my first reviewer is the next best thing!**

**Cookies and onigiri for you**

**I almost forgot this;**

**Disclaimer: Takaya-sensei owns it all! I own my laptop and alot of books **

011. Yesterday

The image was burned against my eyes- their limbs entangled in the most sickening embrace. Bodies pressed together, glistening with sweat, throats groaning.

She made me physically sick.

He made me physically sick.

One of my own _Juunishi_, betraying me like that!

He would be punished for it. Tomorrow he would pay for the atrocity he committed yesterday.

I am his god, I am the one he should love like that not _haha_ the foul demon woman that she is!

012. Today

He sat, squirming on his knees in front of me.

The bastard _knew_ why I had summoned him; he _knew_ that I had seen them together.

I raised my hand to strike him like the dirty _inu_ that he was…my hand froze in mid air…I couldn't do it to _him_. Not with those huge brown eyes staring up at me, pleading silently to have mercy.

Why did I stop?

Today, of all days, why did I stop for him?

I sent him away, I couldn't understand myself right now. Not today.

* * *

Yatta! I wrote this whilst listening to Silly God Disco by the GazettE...if you haven't heard of them/listened to them...FOR SHAME! GO LOOK EM UP ON YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW! I dare you not to drool! ;p 

R R my lovelies?


	7. Shichi

**These are starting to shape up like little poems, aren't they? Hehehe!**

**Tis two for the price of none tonight cause I wanted to get these out in the big bad interwebz away from Shii-chan!**

**Shii-chan: You called? (typical Shii-chan pose)**

**No...but seeing as you're here... (grin)**

**Shii-chan: Yuru-neko doesn't own Furuba, but she does own Dave's Soul!**

013. Tomorrow

"_Tomorrow will always be brighter." _What a liar that poet was.

The clouds around me are black.

The people around me filthier than the ground I walk on.

I must make them too realise that for them especially, tomorrow will always be darker, violent.

That I am the only brightness in their lives.

I will always love you my filthy pets.

You are mine and mine alone and tomorrow and every day after;

I will keep you with me always and forever in the everlasting banquet.

014. Sunlight

I remember a day, long ago, spent with _chichi_ in the Sohma gardens, the sun shone like liquid gold, making everything glow in its warmth.

"_Chichi…am I like the sun?"_

"_Yes, little one, you are. They love you like the sun, you are their brightness." _

A rare smile graced my face, a real smile.

My memories of _chichi _were like sunlight to me, they kept me warm in times of need and hopelessness.

On days like that one, I can replay my memories of happy times in the sun.

* * *

Tada! The reason why it's two for the price of none, incase you're wondering, is cause is free!

R R and I'll let you play with Aaya!


	8. Hachi

**Next part already! This one goes out to one of my best friends; Laura-chan! she liketh my stories, no matter who is in them…I've even made her cry with some of them!**

**Anyhows…part 8…and I'm still finding it really easy to get into Aki's head, she's easy to write!**

**Did you all know that Aki is Japanese for Autumn? (Fall if you be American)**

**I guess it kinda fits as Autumn is the season of change and what does Akito do in the course of the manga…she changes! I love talking about the themes of books and stuff, so before I completely digress into the main themes of Furuba, here's part eight for you!**

**Disclaimer: Sensei-sama still owns it…I can't draw to save myself so it's a good job I don't own Furuba .**

**_Spoiler alert if you haven't finished the series here!_**

**__**

015. Darkness

I kept him, for many years; in the cool darkness, whispering in his ear all about the terrible boy he was.

He was nothing, yet everything at once to me. My toy; my friend; my victim; my _dobo-nezumi._

Day to day, he would sit with me in the darkness, I playing the God that I am, he the ever grateful servant. I loved the darkness, it was my other half in which I would hide, hissing from the shadows.

What will I do now that he has been dragged into the light by the _witch_? Will I stay in darkness or follow the path into the light? 

016. Friend

I couldn't understand it in my head. After all that I had done to her, done to the _Juunishi_ she wanted to start again, she wanted to be…she wanted to be my _friend_?!

A smile sneaked its way across my face, a real smile. I extended my hand in return, but was too late…the cliff crumbled and all I could do was watch in horror as she plunged towards the ground below in terrifyingly slow motion, her eyes wide with shock, her hair fanning out behind her as she succumbed to the force of gravity.

I heard a voice screaming for help…_my voice_ screaming for help.

I didn't want to loose my first and only friend, not now, not ever.

* * *

** Big thanks to my beta, xof-course-im-weirdx, she rocketh so give her cookies or Pocky!**

**R7R? Pretty Please?**


	9. Kyu

**Yatta!**

**Part nine! Can't believe I've done 18 already O.o**

**I'm listening to a lot of different kinds of music tonight but right now its Dance in my blood by Men, Women & Children.**

**Go look them up on YouTube if you haven't heard of them…they ish good!**

**Again, this ****_MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS_****. I'm just being cautious cause I hate ruining things for people…I'm too nice! .**

**Disclaimer:…Still don't own…RAGE!**

017. Love

My heart felt as if it should burst.

What was this constricting feeling, like a hot hand taking a hold of my chest and stomach, _squeezing_ whenever I heard him speak, or felt his eyes upon me.

The strange sweeping sensation took over my stomach again as my _inu_ entered the room, tall, dark and graceful.

I fought hard to keep from smiling at him; doe eyed and female.

I am doomed to live alone, but could I possibly…_love_ him?

My faithful, caring, gentle _inu_.

_Aishiteru_…

018. Hate

My blood was boiling! _How dare he sneak out like that!?_ He was _mine_! My pet; my toy. My possession! A vase smashed to the ground.

I hated any and all that came between my _Juunishi_ and I.

I would find out where he had been eventually, my sneaky _tori_!

I hated being left in the dark.

I am God. I am their world.

Why do they hate me?


	10. Jyu

**I'm sitting listening to The Gazette tonight, five wonderful Japanese guys and after reading the latest part of The 30 Kisses Epic by LadyCasperSan I felt the compulsion to write!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will own…cept for your SOULS!**

019. Isolation

I felt like I was an exhibition in a museum back then.

Alone in a room, collapsed upon my _futon_ for most of the day; passed out in a fever in dirty _kimono_.

I longed to be outside, not just in the garden, but truly _OUTSIDE_ where the lucky, un-cursed Sohma lived.

Unburdened by the force of this unforgiving curse.

They were able to live their lives; without the knowledge that there were such things as the curse, and its beholders.

Without the knowledge that I was more than just Sohma Akito; they did not know that I was the God in isolation.

020. Flower

The blooms came late. "Anticipating God knows what" as they would say;

But what did _I_ anticipate?

Other than an early grave and to be buried as a lie to the world;

There really was nothing for me to look forward to.

I would not turn into a beautiful flower as Kisa-chan would.

I was doomed to spend my short life in suffocating darkness which would turn my leaves a ghostly yellow; like Jaundice amongst the plant world.

I only ever wanted to be seen for the woman that I am,

Not the weed amongst flowers that I am; in hiding as a man.

* * *

Woo! Part 10!!

It might be a little while before I get the next part written and sent off to xofcourseimweirdx for beta-ing cause my lecturers have this _crazy idea_ that we're gonna get all our work finished...**_BY THE END OF MAY!!_**

So...I'm actually going to have to kick my ass into gear and get it all done


	11. Jyuichi

**Heys to all!**

**I know I said I probably wouldn't be updating for a while, well…this just popped out so I thought I should send it off for beta-ing and then put it up!! **

**Apologies if it isn't as good as they usually are…I really have a lot of boring legislative writing to be completed and it's leaking into my creative stuff!!**

**Big thanks to all my reviewers, you know who you are and I'm so glad that I've inspired someone to write **

021. House

Why did they want to leave?

This house was the only place in the world that would truly protect them from the true evils in the world.

Four walls, floors laid bare, welcoming arms, a loving, forgiving god.

What was said that made them want to hide forever?

Did I not love?

Was I not kind?

_No…I was not._

They wanted to leave?

...So did I.

022. Dream

I used to dream a lot.

I would dream that life was perfect; that _chichi_ was alive; that _haha_ did not exist, that my existence was unmarred by her parasitic presence.

Now though, my dreams are terrifying.

I am alone on a barren landscape; the main house is ash below my feet.

The _Juunishi _dead also, amongst the ashes at my feet.

I bend down and pick up a tiny shape in my hands; the tiny burnt form of Yuki-kun.

Tears prick at my eyes and I wake screaming.

_What should I do to make sure that this dream never comes true?!_

* * *

**Surprise part!! So, I had a little time and wanted to write and this just came out **

**Thanks again to xofcourseimweirdx for beta-ing!!**

**It may be a while before i can update again :(**


	12. Jyuni

021

**OMG! An update!!**

**XD **

**I**'**m very nearly done my college course work…just a couple more pieces of work to hand in next week **

**Apologies for not updating sooner, I hope to be more regular from now on bows**

**Xofcourseimweirdx, I'm sorry for not sending this off to be beta'd, I was just eager to get something published bows again**

023. Past

The past was what I wanted most back then.

I wanted to stay, every day in the idyll that I had created in my head where _chichi_ and I spent our days playing in the gardens.

The days of my past, my early childhood held such joy.

They still managed to lift my spirits on ugly grey days.

They gave me hope, that one day; I too might be granted the gift of a child to love and cherish and teach to it all the games that my beloved _chichi _taught me.

024. Future

You are the link to the road ahead.

You are always there to comfort me, although at times you may seem to hold me back.

I know that you are my future.

You are all that matters to me, I have nothing, yet I have it all when I am with you.

Once, my future seemed to be non existent, now; it is a gentle reminder that I am yours, you are mine and together we shall become better people.


	13. Jyusan

I just had the sudden inspiration to write this after getting a really awesome anonymous review from someone calling themselves **mangafreak777.** Thank you so much!! Your review really made me happy!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own!!

* * *

025. Alcohol

My throat was on fire and the room seemed to spin with a thousand colors; all of them blending together at once.

I was lying in the middle of the floor, yet I was flying at a million miles per hour.

_How could that be?_

My head was in a haze, I could not remember much aside from the _sake_…the _sake_!

I wanted to get off this ride…I wanted off it immediately. They wouldn't listen to me, they wouldn't help me.

Where is everyone? Why have they left me? I'm not _that _terrible to be around am I?

_Gure-sama…I need you._

* * *

___026. Clouds_

___The clouds; flying free_

___I am forever grounded_

___Will I ever break?_

* * *

___**O.O I've done one quarter of the 100 list!!**_

___**Review please??**_

___**Updates should be more frequent now seeing as I finished college the other week (yay!)**_


	14. Jyushi

**Two updates in one day, eh?**

**Not bad I think for my comeback!!  
Again, a HUGE thank-you to all of you that take the time to read this and then on top of that, review my ramblings!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Furuba and I no longer own Dave's Soul either, I gave it back the other weekend XD**

* * *

027. Box

This was the box that _she_ wanted.

The box that the harpy wanted so badly, she sent a mere girl to retrieve it for her.

Ironic I think that she choose to send her dopple-ganger.

Isuzu looks so much like that woman, it sickens me.

It should sicken her too.

Maybe she will get better if I keep her in the _neko's_ room...the _neko box_.

Maybe if I cut off that disgusting long hair, she will look less like _haha_ and more like one of my toys?

* * *

028. Round

I look at Hiro-chan's mother and see her full with child.

My hand flies to my own stomach instinctively…what does it feel like to be harbour to another human life?

How does it feel to be round and full for nine months of your life?

Do you feel empty after?

I find myself imagining my future with Shigure; a future where I too am round with my own child.

A future where I shall be everything that _she_ wasn't.

* * *

**So, opinions?**

**Direct them towards the little purple button and I shall make doubly sure to get back to you **

**Entirety of that was written whilst listening to Chemo Limo by Regina Spektor, fantastic song, I recommend it to you all!**


	15. Jyugo

**Hey everyone!! Sorry about the long wait for this update!!**

**I had a really hard time with finding inspiration for number 30, but today it just flowed outta me after drinking alot of coffee!!**

**A huge thankyou goes out to everyone who has favorited this story and left reviews; this one is for all you guys cause you rock!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba at all!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

029. Toys

I line you all up, in two neat rows.

Arms placed at your sides, eyes looking straight at me.

I am the inspector, the general, the captain. I am whoever I want to be. For I am the master of puppets and you are all my pretty little toys.

There only to amuse me, there to keep me occupied during the long hours.

There to be replaced when I break you apart.

* * *

030. Train

The track is set, well in advance for the carriages to follow.

I am like a train; I can only follow what fate has laid out for me.

I am trapped in the train, I can see the land around me, calling out to me to come and explore, but I cannot move, I cannot break out of this cage.

Derailing the train is the only way, but I alone cannot achieve what many together can.

* * *


	16. Jyuroku

**Konbanwa!! Just got these two chapters back from xofcourseimweirdx, THANKYOU FOR BETA-ING AGAIN!! (huggles) **

**And just a hint to my readers...Neko-san likes feed back (yes she does, in the form of reviews XD) **

**Anyway, on with the writing!!**

** I obviously still don't own Furuba TT**

* * *

031. Fountain

Water flows freely from the fountain in the garden, the jet propeller inside carrying it high into the air.

I imagine what it might feel like to be thrown into the air like that, separating into millions of tiny fragments and scattering across the land, sustaining the life-force of the plants.

I long to make a difference for the better of the Juunishi instead of making a difference for the worst. I want to be their fountain of life, helping, not hindering.

* * *

032. Elevator

I pin you to the wall, for the first time in your life, you are above me. How does that feel?

To look down on God?

To look at my face from such a height?

Shall we bring you down?

Now I stand above you; you are the dirt, you are nothing but mild amusement to me.

* * *

**You is can review?**

**(Ignore me, I'm slightly hyper tonight) Neko-san does not usually grovel for her reviews. Nor does she normally speak like Misa Amane O.o**


	17. Jyushichi

**The second of my offerings to the -ness tonight!! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it **

**Didn't own it five minutes ago, don't own now and will never own Furuba (damn)**

* * *

033. Marble

I hear them whispering at night amongst themselves; when they think that I am sleeping.

They say I do not have a heart.

They say that I have a chunk of marble in my chest- forever cold to the deeds that I have done.

If I have no heart; why does it hurt so much to hear that they hate me?

Surely one with no heart feels naught?

* * *

034. Breath

With every breath you take, I can see the pain that I caused for you in that heated moment of madness with the knife.

My faithful _tori_, I betrayed you in the end.

I have caused too much pain for this family.

Will it be too late for me to atone?

* * *

**YATTA!! Two in one night!!**

**(dances to P!ATD)--I refuse to spell that band name without the exclamation mark!!**


	18. Jyuhachi

**I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update this!!**

**I didn't send it off to be beta'd as I'm not sure if my beta remembers cause I've neglected this poor little fic for so long!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!!**

**********************************************************  
**

035. Fog

The fog resembles most, the inside of my clouded head.

All around is dense and white, I cannot see where I should go.

Will it melt with the gradual rise of the sun, or will it hang forever;

Clouding my true vision?

036. Fantasy

We are all together, smiling, happy

I love you all.

You love me too.

There is no _haha_ with her sharp cruel words,

There is no curse making you fear me.

Can my fantasy ever become real?


	19. Jyukyu

**Hey all! No, you're not seeing things! I really am updating Akito ^_^**

**I'm really sorry for not updating since...October?! Oya oya! Well inspiration has been pretty thin on the ground for this particular fandom but I started re-reading Fruits Basket last night and I'm starting to get a "feel" for Aki-chan again ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Takaya-sensei owns it all!  
**

* * *

037. Field

Wind whipped and standing tall, I see you in the fields.

I run to you, but never reach my goal.

Empty arms; like the scarecrow.

I'm meant to be alone.

* * *

038. Rain

They say that the rain can wash away impurities.

But can it ever wash away all that I've done in my short life?

The beatings; the torture.

Will their scars ever heal the same way that the rain washes away a foot print in the mud?


	20. Nijyu

**Another update! Thankyou for the kind reviews! **

**I promise to try to get this finished before the summer!! I have 60 more to do!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, I'm a student T_T  
**

* * *

039. Letter

They write to me, every month.

Heavy linen paper telling me of the different places

That they've seen.

I smile gently and pass him the paper

"_Dear Aki and Shii-kun"_

* * *

040. Lake

They say a lake can show you, who you really are

But when I stare into its glass like surface, I do not

See a monster, nor do I see a shining seraph.

I see a woman, small and scared.

Lost along the path of life, alone where no one cares.

But then I see you behind me, an arm around my shoulder.

It shows us together because that's how we should be.


	21. Nijyuichi

**Hello and good morning everyone!! (It is 1am in the UK!)**

**Thankyou to everyone for their lovely reviews! You've all spurred me on to give you more Aki!! **

**So please enjoy my scribblings!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not our most esteemed manga-ka; Takaya-sensei!! If I was, I would have had Kyo kick Yuki's ass in every fight!!  
**

* * *

041. Stain

A stain… That is what you are.

A greasy mark, that refuses to disappear.

You remain in my presence, cowering, huddled, scared of me.

But it does not matter, for I am the stain remover, I will purify you with my own hands and this voice. You will see me as the God that I am.

Stains were made to be removed, _baka-neko_, and I am the remover.

042. Bound

I am forever wrapped in cloth.

My torso bound with linen, holding my female identity prisoner.

_Haha_ demands it, though it pains me to be treated thus.

I am raised as a male, living in three small rooms.

I watch my actions from a corner of my mind, I am bound there too.

Will I get my chance to peel the ribbons from my chest, and learn to be who I am?

A woman, not a man.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated ^_^ as are gifts of small monkeys called Ri-chan!!  
**


	22. Nijyuni

**Uwaaaaaa! Thankyou all so very much for all your lovely reviews and monkeys!! ^_^ I have a growing Rii-chan colony :3**

**As promised to A Matter of Unimportance, here is the next installment of our set of poems!**

**I have 23 written also, but after that I have nothing yet and I have three essays to do in the next few weeks T_T so it'll be a wee while before I can write some new material!**

**Just poke me with PM's if it's too long okay??**

**Disclaimer: HEY GAIZ, GUESS WHAT?! ...I still don't own Fruits Basket...  
**

* * *

043. Strain

It was hard, the first few days of living my own life.

I could feel my old obligations pulling at my free-will.

I fought and fought against the straining force that wanted me to return to those dark rooms.

But then I saw them all.

So happy; finally free.

Away flew the remaining threads, and I could join them too.

* * *

044. Hard

You are stubborn, dear _inu_. You are hard like a rock.

I once chose to flow freely, leaving destruction in my wake.

None could stop me, save for the rock.

None but_ my rock, my inu_ could have saved me from the long fall.

But here I am, in your arms, soft against their walls.

* * *

**If you review me, I'll be very happy ^_^ **

**Thankyou also to all those who favorited this story and have put me on alert 3**


	23. Nijyusan

**Konbanwa! My apologies for it being so long since I updated!!**

**I just remembered that I had written this a while ago. Fruits Basket has officially ended now, I'm rather sad, cause it was my first manga.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own  
**

* * *

045. Cold

She felt as cold as marble, lying on the ground.

My blood fast turned to ice.

Would she live, or would she die?

_Would they hold me to blame?_

I would be the prime suspect.

Akito; autumn tainted by the kiss of frost.

* * *

046. Soft

Her skin beneath my fingers; is soft like velvet cloth.

I love her, yet I fear her.

My ever changing autumn.

For now, she is frozen, but I shall lie in wait

For the day that her heart will thaw

and once more beat soft and true.

* * *

**Whoever guesses whose perspective 46 was written from gets a special prize!!**

**Reviews are also greatly appreciated~  
**


End file.
